Omega Red
|tag1 = Metal |tag2 = Villain |tag3 = Size: L |tag4 = Offensive: Damage Over Time |tag5 = |tag6 = |origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = |crystal = |ability1 = Lethal Dose |ability2 = Death Factor |ability3 = Death Field |ability4 = Degeneration |ability5 = Life Steal |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = |synbonus2 = |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = No }}Omega Red is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio It was during the peak of the Cold War that saw the Soviets transform Arkady Rossovich into the super soldier Omega Red. Wielding nearly indestructible tentacles and a Death Factor capable of killing by mere proximity, Omega Red was terrifyingly beyond their control. His creators sealed him away in cryogenic stasis where he remained until present day, when he was awoken by the criminal organization, The Hand, to do battle with Wolverine and the X-Men. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' **Omega Red's mutant physiology renders him immune to the effects of Poisons and reduces the damage of Bleeds by 90%. **Tentacle Hits reduce 100% of damage inflicted by enemy abilities that deal passive damage when they are struck. ::Developer Note: The Tentacles reduce damage received from On-Struck defensive abilities and will put a stop to the damage from Killmonger’s Reverberation and Korg’s Rock Hard Thorns *'Death Factor:' **While near the opponent, Omega Red inflicts 1 Death Spore every 0.5 second(s) up to a maximum of 10. Once the opponent is out of range they lose 1 Death Spore every 0.15 second(s). Death Spores are not affected by Ability Accuracy reduction. **Each Death Spore lowers the opponent's Armor Rating by and reduces their chance to Purify Debuffs by 10%. **Death Spores struggle to affect mechanical components and are inflicted 4 times slower against Robots. ::Developer Note: When playing as Omega Red, managing your proximity will be essential, more Death Spores mean more damage and less chance those pesky Skill Champions will Purify your Stuns from a Parry. Additionally his most important abilities are unaffected by Ability Accuracy reduction, making him a bit more reliable in some matchups. *'Death Field:' **While Omega Red is Bleeding,he emits the Death Field. **The Death Field causes Death Spores on nearby opponents to Passively Degenerate them, dealing damage per second for each Death Spore on them. The Death Field is not affected by Ability Accuracy reduction. **While the Death Field is active, the limit for Death Spores on the opponent increases to 30. ::Developer Note: Omega Red will brutally punish any Champion brave enough to inflict Bleed, what runs through Omega’s veins should stay in there. *'Heavy Attacks:' **Inflicts a Degeneration Debuff for 7 second(s), dealing damage for each Death Spore on the opponent. **Death Spores do not expire while the opponent is out of range of the Death Factor for as long as they have an active Degeneration Debuff. ::Developer Note: The Degeneration Debuff does not stack and will need to expire before the next can be applied, but careful timing will allow a player to keep the Death Spores locked on the opponent at all times. Signature Ability *'Lethal Dose' **'Passive -' Opponent has 10 or more Death Spores ***Death Spores on the opponent deal damage per second. ***Omega Red's Basic Tentacle Hits have a chance to be Unblockable. :Developer Note: Players can use the Heavy Attack to lock the opponent with the Lethal Dose, keeping the passive damage ticking even while Omega Red is out-of-range or playing defensively. Additionally, once the opponent has a Lethal Dose, players using Omega Red should look to punch through the enemy Block with his tentacled Medium Attacks. Special Attacks *'Draining Experience' - Omega Red uses his Carbonadium Tentacles to take life force through brute force. ** Removes all Death Spores from the opponent to inflict Life Steal, Stealing Health from the opponent for each Death Spore removed by this attack. *'Death Field' - Flooding the air around him with deadly spores, Omega Red makes any proximity problematic. ** Omega Red emits the Death Field for 10 seconds. :Developer Note: Using the Death Field to build up Death Spores will help Omega Red reach the maximum potential of other abilities. *'Tentacled Terror' - Wild arcs of tentacles send the opponent helplessly into the air and down again as Omega Red prepares a final attack to leave his opponent completely drained. ** Removes all Death Spores from the opponent to inflict Essence Steal for 3 second(s), Passively Stealing both Health and 3.30% of Current Power from the opponent for each Death Spore removed by this attack. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *'Anti-Bleed' **Omega Red will excel against any champion foolish enough to inflict a Bleed debuff on him. *'Damage Over Time' **Death Spores cannot be affected by enemy abilities and their ability to inflict damage over time will allow him to slip by enemies with even the most potent defensive abilities. *'Anti-Purify' **Once the enemy is riddled with Death Spores they lose the ability to activate Purify effects, ensuring that even prolific Skill champs must learn to live with their debuffs. Weaknesses *'Robots' **Robots will render Omega Red’s Death Spores almost completely ineffectual, making these metallic Tech champions the best counter to his degenerating ways. *'Playstyle' **Paying attention to proximity and the amount of Death Spores on your champion is essential. Master this and Omega Red becomes more and more harmless. Recommended Masteries *'Double Edge / Coagulate' **Double Edge will allow Omega Red to do incredible damage, granting both additional Attack Rating and activating the Death Field at the start of the fight. Pair this with Coagulate and Omega Red becomes strictly better. *'Recovery' **This Mastery will boost the health Omega Red recovers after Stealing Life from the opponent, something that will greatly benefit him considering his aggressive playstyle. Tags Current: Metal, Villain, Size: L, Offensive: Damage Over Time Trivia *His appearance was teased in the 17.1 Update. External links Navigation Category:Mutant